


Guardians, Assemble!

by Lennie09



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cannot tag to save my life, Complete, Confusion, First Meetings, Peter and Rocket are Besties but won't admit it, Really I'm just reaching for straws
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-31 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10895205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: After "borrowing" a rock to power the ship. Rocket ends up sending the Guardians hurtling towards the nearest planet. Which just happens to be Terra, aka Earth. The Avengers movie night is interrupted, how dare they?





	1. Chapter 1 - Gotta love landing in a farm

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is un-edited and made on a whim. I will update, if I ever cut out for several months I will still update, if I have stopped writing this, then I will clearly label that I have stopped writing this. Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well. This is un-edited. 
> 
> Sorry if the updates are sporadic. They'll either be short wait times, or long. I wrote this on a whim. Also sorry about the text being so close together. It won't seem to fix...

Rocket!!! What the fuck did you do?” Star-Lord, aka Peter Quill shouted at the totally not a raccoon, Rocket. 

“How was I supposed to know using the rock we “borrowed” to power the ship would blow the engine up?” He retorted back. Said ship, the Milano, was currently hurtling through space towards the nearest body of mass with strong enough gravity. 

“You two are idiots! Maybe instead of bickering you should strap yourselves in before you die!” The ex-assassin Gamora in all her green majesty commented over the noise. The two snapped to attention and scrambled to the seats. 

“Doesn’t that planet we’re about to crash into look a lot like the descriptions of Terra you tell us?” Drax, the very literal grey-green hunk, questioned the half-Terran half-Alien. 

“Shit. Yes, it is.” A pause. “Well, brace for landing. Anyone ready to visit my home planet?” “I am Groot!”

Just ignore me. I am a humble line break doing my humble line breaking duties.

It was one of those rare peaceful days in the Avengers Tower (Formally Stark as the namesake would remind everyone), which meant it was movie night. Tony “I am Iron Man” Stark, Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner and Steve Rogers were all sitting on the extremely large couch, decked out with popcorn, chocolate and crisps watching Catch Me if You Can. Of course, the peace would not last. Half way through the movie one of the many alarms in the building sounded. 

“Uhh, of fucking course. And it was getting good! He was just about to tell her!” Hawkeye groaned as he willed himself off the sofa. 

“So, what is the problem?” Captain Patriotism asked Stark. 

“Satellite just picked up a large object entering Earth’s atmosphere at an alarmingly fast rate. It will hit Missouri in a few seconds.” 

“Not more alien invaders.” The opposite of hulking Bruce Banner sighed. 

“They might be friendly” Black Widow responded. A cough came from Tony’s direction, “doubt it. Let’s go. Banner, will you hold down the fort while we’re out?”

Time Hop, Skip and Jump.

The Avengers arrived at the crash site of the ship. If it wasn’t so banged up it would look good, with dulled orange and blue colourings – a lot of which had been scratched off. 

“Quite stereotypical place to land, in the middle of a farm” Clint commented as he approached the ship. 

“Be careful Barton, we don’t know what’s in there.” Steve said. Clint stopped as the rest of the group walked up to join him. The ship groaned and everyone snapped to look at the door which was lowering. The Avengers raised their weapons as a figure emerged from the wreck, looking surprisingly human, except for what seemed to be a metal mask with red eyes covering the beings face, as well as a red leather jacket. The others that left seemed a bit less human than the first. With a green lady, a giant man with red markings, and what seemed to be a raccoon of all things.

Noticing the threatening position of the Avengers, the group of aliens raised their hands in a position of surrender. 

“Why are we surrendering, we have done nothing wrong for them to threaten us?” The pale green man asked. 

“This is Terra Drax, they don’t exactly get visitors all that often” the human looking one responded. 

“You speak English?” Tony asked. Lowering his repulsor, sensing the lack of threat from the group. 

“Translator chip” Possible-human said, “does all the hard work.” 

Natasha, always the serious one asks “what are you doing on Earth? Most encounters we have with aliens are not the friendly kind.”

“You’ve encountered aliens before! Quill said you hadn’t” The green lady inquired, “yeah! Star-Prince, you sure about that claim?” The racoon pitched in. 

“I am Groot!” The plant, wait the plant talked. And the raccoon! The Avengers blanched, the possible-human, Quill seemed flustered. 

“Well, it has been a long time since I was on Terra. My information isn’t that up to date.” 

“Yet you seemed so certain of yourself” The raccoon retorted. 

“You never answered my question.” Natasha cut in to the soon to be argument. 

“What does it look like Humie? We crashed.” The raccoon said in a sarcastic tone. 

“Is the raccoon talking?” Clint whispered to Tony, who nodded. 

“And whose fault was that Rocket?” Quill asked. 

“If you could interrupt. Could we take this somewhere else? Maybe do some introductions?” Steve asked the group. 

“Sure, we’re not here to invade or anything like that.” Quill said, pressing the side of his neck as a very human looking face appeared. 

“Can your ship cloak or anything? Your ships going to attract unwanted attention” Stark asked. The raccoon – Rocket, ran inside and shortly he ran back out appearing from thin air. 

Who are you guys anyway?” Quill asked. “The Avengers” The group cracked up laughing. 

“We’re not much better. The Guardians of the Galaxy. At your service.”


	2. Chapter 2: 'Interrogation' and Intimidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect updating this quick. I'm just trying to write as much as I can before inspiration dies. Un-Edited

The Guardians didn’t know what to think of the group, they were there quite quickly after the Milano had crashed, and the technology some of them seemed to possess, namely the red robot – seemed very advanced for Terra, but then a lot can change in 29 years. So now the group was sitting down in front of the so called Avengers, being interrogated. Granted they wouldn’t call it that.

“So” The red robot, now man spoke. “My name is Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. This is Steve Rogers, Captain America, Clint Barton, Hawkeye, Natasha Romanov, Black Widow and Bruce Banner, The Hulk.” He spoke as he pointed to each person. The man with the primitive weapons of arrows, looked peeved that Tony introduced himself for him.

“Heh. Quill, seems like it’s all Terran’s with the stupid “code-names”,” Rocket snidely commented. Peter, though. Seemed a whole lot more interested in one person in particular. 

“Wait. Captain America as in the Captain America!? I thought you died years ago?” Said person looked quite flustered.

"It’s a long story.” Steve replied. “Anyway. We introduced ourselves, shouldn’t you return the formality?”

Rocket glared and spoke. “The Humie’s called Peter Quill, or Star-Lord.” He said mockingly. “Then Gamora, Drax the Destroyer and Groot.” Pointing to the small plant person on the raccoon’s shoulder. 

Natasha spoke up “Peter doesn’t seem much like an alien name, you don’t look it either.” Quill blinked at the blunt question. “That’s because I’m Terran, well half at least. I was abducted when I was 8, if you can believe that.” 

Romanov nodded. “I can believe that. There was a missing person report that circulated for quite a while in 1988. This seems like your first time back to Earth since then, if I am correct? Also, why do you keep saying Terra?”

Star-Prince, wait, Star-Lord laughed. “Geez, you’re very perceptive, aren’t you? You remind me of Gamora quite a bit. Yeah, this is my first time on Terra since I was abducted. Also the rest of the Galaxy calls the planet Terra, I prefer the name actually.” 

”If you could stop your gossip, I think the rest of us would like to talk.” Rocket Raccoon (not a raccoon) pitched in… nicely. 

“Yes, would you be willing if I took bloods of everyone? Just for personal research I promise.” Bruce, not having talked broke in through the silence.

The Guardians of course looked horrified at the suggestion. “This personal research seems quite shady if you ask me.” Drax spoke quietly (for him at least) to the others. 

“Gonna have to pass you up on that request. Not really into the whole needle business, also sounds too much like experimentation if you ask me.” Peter, a bit more defensive now, retorted back. 

“There’ll be no blood taken, excuse him.” Stark said trying to ease the situation, looking pointedly at Bruce. 

Clint grinned and suggested “you look like you have some cool weapons on you. Anyone want to go to the training room?” 

The Guardians eyes seemed to light up at the suggestion. “Are bombs allowed?” Rocket asked. Quill glared at the raccoon.

Just ignore me. I am a humble line break doing my humble line breaking duties.

“Uhh, where the hell did you store a rocket launcher on your person?” Barton asked the explosion obsessed raccoon. Ignoring the question, said raccoon pointed the launcher at the nearest target. “Woah! Didn’t we explicitly say no to the bombs?”

“You said no to bombs, this is a rocket launcher. There’s a difference.” The raccoon – Rocket responded. 

“Rocket. This is someone else’s equipment. You cannot blow it up.” The green lady, Gamora mentioned. Groaning, Rocket put the launcher away. 

“Arrows are an interesting weapon choice.” Peter said. “I quite like my guns if I do say so myself.” 

Clint in response fired an arrow and got it directly in the bullseye with barely even a glance. “Not all of us can have fancy alien tech, arrows are tried and tested.”

"You’re on”


	3. Goodbyes and Peeved Tony's

“This was a shitty idea…” Tony, exasperated, spoke to the totally guilty looking group. Half the training room had been completely destroyed (cough, rocket). While the other half’s equipment was scattered everywhere, the once targets had disintegrated completely. While the jungle gym was charred, and broken in many places.

“Guardians, I think this is an appropriate time to leave the planet. Well work out how first.” Peter, with a half-grin remarked. Said Guardians all nodded – except for Rocket who looked quite proud of himself.

“That would be for the best” Gamora replied. The Avengers, slightly disheartened nodded in agreement at Tony’s glare.  
“Not that it wasn’t fun having you here, but I think we all have jobs to get to, such as saving the world – or galaxy in your case.” Bruce said to the group.

“And. While you guys were having fun destroying my place. Brucie and I have worked out a way to repair your ship and engine.” Tony gestured wildly as he spoke – for some reason, and lead everyone back to the elevator. “JARVIS, remind me to repair this place later.” “Yes, Sir.”

Just ignore me. I am a humble line break doing my humble line breaking duties.

“So. Due to the metal that your ship uses not being available on Earth. I, very kindly have decided to allow you to use vibranium to fix your ship, and we’ll have to build a new engine. Because as you told me,” pointing to Quill. “The raccoon blew the entire thing to kingdom come.” Tony ranted, again.

“I don’t think there is a Kingdom… Or is that an ‘expression’?” Drax asked. The group just sighed.

“Yes, Drax. It’s an expression” Rocket responded. “I am Groot!” 

“Anyway. I’ve had your ship brought up to the carrier, we should be able to work on repairing as soon as possible. Should be finished overnight.” Stark spoke.  
“Speaking of overnight, it’s quite late. I’m starving. Anyone want dinner?” Clint asked everyone.

Turns out. He is a very good cook.

“It’s been years since I’ve had pizza! Especially homemade.” Quill complemented Clint, something quite rare. The group had bonded quite a bit over the destruction of the training room.

“Yes, this is similar to a traditional bread dish on my home planet” Drax said as well, taking a big bite of a slice.

After eating more than they probably should have, everyone went to their designated rooms to ‘sleep’.

Just ignore me. I am a humble line break doing my humble line breaking duties.

“Will you visit this humble planet at all, oh mighty space farers?” Barton asked the group who were just about to step on the Milano.

“Sure we will, oh mighty land dwellers” Rocket responded.

“That means yes in raccoon speak” Quill commented, mock quietly. Said raccoon went to take a swipe at the human.

“Rather have you guys than another alien invasion that’s for sure” Natasha spoke. The rest of the Avengers nodding.

“Well, we probably have to go now. Galaxy saving to get to and everything.” Said Peter. 

“See ya later humies” “Bye avenging friends.” “Later.” “Bye Star-Prince,” “Oh not you too Clint!”  
This went on for a while.

Though soon enough, The Milano could be seen zooming off out of the atmosphere. “They had a talking raccoon” Bruce said. “Mmmhmm” the Avengers all said.

Rocket sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so short. I'm bad at updating so I knew I had to finish it before it was never finished. I'm quite impatient like that. Hope you liked it, I will probably go back and edit it soon


End file.
